Entirely
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: [Sequel of Eternally] Ini hanyalah cerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangga kami bertiga. ChanBaek. HunBaek. Yaoi. Marriage Life.


**Morning Angel-Oh SEHUN**

* * *

Aku berani bilang kalau bangun di pagi hari menempati posisi ke-duapuluh sekian dari daftar panjang hal-hal yang kusukai dalam hidupku. Bukan yang teratas, memang. Karena yang paling atas itu sudah diisi oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Ah, memangnya kapan hidupku tidak terpaku pada lelaki kesayanganku itu? Baiklah, semua hal dalam hidupku adalah tentang Baekhyun. Termasuk bangun pagi.

Melihat wajah istriku yang sedang tidur itu membuatku seolah punya seorang bayi tambahan lagi. Haowen dan Baekhee memang menggemaskan ketika mereka terlelap, tapi Baekhyun lebih dari itu. Menggemaskan, imut dan kata-kata sejenisnya bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dia yang sesungguhnya. Dahinya yang mulus, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang gembil, bibirnya yang menggairahkan—bagiku, dia sempurna.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, benarkah lelaki yang memakai cincin pernikahan di kedua jari manisnya itu akan berusia 30 dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua tahun kedepan?

"Eunghh…"

Baekhyun melenguh dan bergerak perlahan dalam tidurnya, menggelung tubuh mungilnya lebih dekat ke arahku. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tak bisa disia-siakan. Aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dengan gerakan selembut mungkin agar dia tidak terbangun, lalu tersenyum puas setelahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku menang."

Di sisi ranjang yang satunya lagi, Park Chanyeol yang juga suami Baekhyun itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Aku menyingkirkan lengan panjangnya yang berada di dekat perut Baekhyun lalu mendorong pinggulnya dengan kakiku agar dia menjauh. Lelaki itu sedikit terganggu, dan untungnya, dia malah bertukar posisi membelakangi kami tanpa sadar. Senyumku bertambah lebar karena dia tidak terbangun sama sekali. Kurang ajar, memang. Tapi aku melakukan itu karena ingin membuat pagi hariku semakin indah dengan cara mendominasi Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Lihat saja, istriku itu tampak begitu nyaman dalam pelukanku.

Bibirnya yang selalu terlihat seksi itu tampak sedikit terbuka. Biasanya aku akan langsung mencium dan membuat bibir merah itu bengkak tanpa pikir panjang, tapi kali ini aku tidak melakukannya.

"Tadi malam kau pasti kelelahan. Ugh, kasihannya."

Aku mengelus bahu telanjangnya dengan lembut sambil mendaratkan kecupan di rambutnya yang harum. Ada sedikit keringat di dahi dan jejak-jejak keunguan di lehernya—sisa dari aktivitas nikmat namun melelahkan kami tadi malam. Selintas adegan yang kami lakukan semalaman tadi menyambangi pikiranku, tapi aku cepat-cepat menghilangkannya sebelum aku kelepasan lagi. Lumayan susah untuk sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diri, apalagi aku tahu Baekhyun tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun di balik selimut.

Meski Baekhyunku begitu menggoda dan selalu membuatku terpancing gairah, bukan berarti aku bisa terus-terusan memaksanya memenuhi kebutuhanku yang seakan tak pernah puas itu. Punya dua orang suami itu bukan hal yang mudah, walaupun berbagi istri rasanya lebih sulit lagi.

 _Yeah_ , memang sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kami berdua memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun dan dia juga tidak bisa memilih satu dari kami tanpa membuatnya tersiksa batin. Mungkin dia bisa bahagia bersamaku, tapi kalau Chanyeol juga bisa melengkapi kebahagiannya, kenapa tidak? _Yeah_ , walaupun rasa cemburu itu terkadang masih ada.

Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa mengerti tentang perasaanku. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, sangat. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi setelah melewati tahun-tahun buruk yang sangat menyiksaku. Yang dulu itu memang salahku, kuakui itu. Tapi demi dia, aku perlahan-lahan bangkit dan berubah jadi Sehun yang sekarang.

Awalnya memang sulit untuk menerima fakta kalau dia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Namun kemudian aku sadar, memaksanya menjalani hidup denganku seorang hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa. Apalagi aku tahu kalau Chanyeol-lah orang yang melindungi dan merawat Baekhyun saat aku tidak ada.

Kalau ditanya isi hatiku yang terdalam, sejujurnya aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidup Baekhyun. Haowen itu pengecualian. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang dia cintai, satu-satunya lelaki yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya, satu-satunya lelaki yang akan dia sambut dengan pelukan setelah seharian bekerja di luar sana.

Tapi tidak bisa, karena Chanyeol juga pasti punya pemikiran dan perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Kami sama-sama ingin jadi yang utama dalam hidup Baekhyun. Kami sama-sama ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, ingin dicintai oleh lelaki itu sepenuhnya—ingin menjadi yang segalanya demi dia.

Namun kemudian aku tersadar oleh realita. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan egois dan mementingkan keinginanku sendiri—kalau aku masih ingin Baekhyun berada di sisiku setelah kesalahan fatal yang kulakukan. Masih untung dia mau memaafkan dan menerimaku kembali. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku mengklaim hanya dirikulah yang pantas untuknya, karena ada Park Chanyeol yang juga sangat pantas untuk Baekhyunku. Aku beruntung karena orang kedua itu adalah Chanyeol, bukan yang lain.

Tak apa, seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur.

"Sehun?" suara serak Baekhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Matanya yang masih setengah terbuka mengerjap-erjap dan dia berusaha keras mendongak menatapku.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa cepat sekali?" cicitnya.

Menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata di pagi hari rasanya begitu luar biasa. Apalagi ketika melihat senyumnya terkembang dan tangan mulusnya yang bergerak melingkari pinggangku dengan erat. Inilah alasan kenapa aku selalu ingin bangun lebih cepat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku terbangun karena tadi aku bermimpi tentang malaikat."

"Ng?" Baekhyun menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Malaikatnya bilang dia mau turun ke bumi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku membuka mata, malaikatnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sini. Di pelukanku. Sekarang."

"Apa yang kau maksud malaikat itu adalah aku?" bisiknya manja dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

"Tentu saja, Cantik! Memangnya siapa lagi selain kau?"

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, Baekhyun langsung tersipu malu dan semakin menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada telanjangku yang lebih bidang dari dada Chanyeol itu. Aku balas memeluknya lebih erat dan mencium pelipisnya dengan gemas. Ugh, tingkah kami persis remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta…

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa melihat dua malaikat di pagi yang indah seperti ini, Oh Sehun. Aku juga malaikat yang baru saja turun ke bumi, kalau kau ingin tahu."

… kalau saja Park Chanyeol tidak terbangun dan menodai kebahagiaan yang kudapat dengan susah payah. Inilah kenapa aku menempatkan bangun pagi dalam daftar ke-duapuluh sekian, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Aku memutar mata ketika melihat Chanyeol berbalik dan dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Meski matanya masih terpejam, bisa-bisanya dia menemukan dimana pipi Baekhyun dengan tepat kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Kau mau kuberi ciuman selamat pagi juga, Sehun?" ujarnya dengan suara beratnya yang terkadang menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka dicium malaikat sungguhan daripada dicium olehmu, hyung. Iya kan, Morning Angel?"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ketika aku merunduk untuk menempelkan bibirku di bibir lembutnya yang hangat. Dia menyambut ciumanku dengan penuh cinta, sengaja membuka mulutnya agar lidahku bisa menjelajah masuk. Waktu aku sedang asyik-asyiknya memuji dalam hati betapa pasnya bibir kami saling melumat satu sama lain, Park Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi.

Tampaknya dia meremas bagian tubuh sensitif Baekhyun yang masih tertutup selimut dan perlakuannya itu berhasil membuat istri kami memekik nikmat. Kakinya menyentak lumayan keras, membuat setengah bagian kain yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya melorot sebatas paha dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada daerah rawan itu.

"Ahh, Chanyeolhh~"

Aku mendelik protes karena tautan bibir kami terlepas dan sekarang Baekhyun sibuk menggeliat karena Chanyeol terus aktif bermain di bawah sana. Susah payah aku berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh _benda itu_ sejak tadi karena alasan takut kehilangan kendali, dan sekarang Chanyeol malah enak-enakan memainkannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun—kalian pikir itu adil?

Dengan tampang bodoh, aku hanya bisa memandangi bagaimana _benda_ milik Baekhyun menegang perlahan dalam genggaman tangan kelewat besar milik Chanyeol itu. Kulit penisnya masih sedikit memerah, mungkin itu akibat kami menghajarnya habis-habisan tadi malam.

"Tidak apa, teruskan saja ciumannya. Jangan pedulikan aku," ujar Chanyeol santai dengan tangan yang sekarang sibuk melakukan gerakan mengocok.

Apanya yang mau diteruskan? Baekhyun sekarang lebih tertarik pada serangan Chanyeol dan seketika melupakan bibir malangku yang masih merindu kasih sayang.

Dan Chanyeol sialan itu mengedipkan mata penuh kemenangan padaku saat sebuah desahan frustrasi lolos dari mulut Baekhyun yang separuh terbuka.

"Chanhh—aku ham-pir…"

"Eh? Padahal aku hanya menggodanya sedikit dan sekarang kau sudah hampir keluar?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mempercepat laju gerakan tangannya. Baekhyun mengangkang dengan kedua lutut ditekuk dan terkadang kakinya menghentak kasar ketika jempol Chanyeol mengenai kepala penisnya yang banjir cairan _pre-cum_. Bukan hanya itu saja, kedua puncak dada Baekhyun yang merona pink juga tampak menegang meski tidak mendapat rangsangan sedikitpun. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi sesensitif ini. Yang jelas, aku ikut terbakar hanya dengan melihatnya menggeliat-geliat seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Mau mengulangi orgasme hebat seperti yang kuberi tadi malam, Morning Angel?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lambat-lambat sambil mengigit bibirnya dengan wajah merah menggoda.

"Tapi pelan-pelan, ya? _Hole_ -ku masih perih."

Chanyeol itu memang menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya merusak kesenangan orang lain. Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan dan tidak pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Harusnya langsung kusetubuhi saja Baekhyun begitu dia membuka mata tadi.

Aku hanya bisa memandang dengan iri ketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendu dan dua detik kemudian mereka hanyut dalam ciuman panas penuh gairah. Tubuhnya terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol, seakan siap menerima apapun yang akan lelaki itu lakukan selanjutnya. Di sela ciuman mereka, Baekhyun sempat melirikku sekilas kemudian menjulurkan tangan membelai dada, perut dan terhenti di selangkanganku yang mengeras entah sejak kapan. Dia tidak sepenuhnya melupakanku ternyata.

Dan aku pun semakin terbakar.

Seketika aku langsung berlutut di ranjang untuk memudahkan Baekhyun menjamah tubuhku. Tangan halusnya menari dengan lincah di batang penisku yang selalu ia puji sebagai penis terpanjang di dunia itu—meremas, membelai, memainkan kedua bolanya yang semakin berat karena terisi oleh sperma. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat _barang_ ku berdiri menjulang setinggi-tingginya.

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak melenguh, sama seperti Baekhyun yang terus mendesah karena rangsangan pemberian Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Meski hanya menggunakan tangan, kenikmatan yang kudapat sudah mampu membuatku memejamkan mata dan nyaris melayang karenanya.

"Kau mau kujilat dulu atau—"

"Tidak usah, langsung masukkan saja, Chan."

Persetan dengan siapa yang duluan memasukkan penis ke lubang anal Baekhyun. Ketika nafsu sudah merajai, aku bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Chanyeol meraih botol pelumas yang selalu siap sedia di meja dekat ranjang dan mulai melumuri lubang pink Baekhyun dengan isinya—sambil sesekali mengeluar-masukkan telunjuk panjangnya untuk melebarkan tempat itu agar siap untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

"Eunghh… Chanyeollhh…"

"Arghh! Kau meremasku terlalu kuat, Baek!" raungku frustrasi.

Baekhyun berjengit ketika jari Chanyeol tepat menyenggol prostatnya, membuat dia tanpa sadar meremas penisku kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan. Penisku ngilu dan rasanya seperti habis diperas.

"Ma-af, Sehun. Chanyeol nakal sekali~ Prostatku kena jarinya…" Baekhyun menatapku dengan sudut bibir melengkung dan mata berkaca-kaca seolah-olah dia sedang mengadukan perbuatan Chanyeol padaku, tingkahnya itu berhasil membuat kepalaku mendadak kosong seketika. Aku terpesona.

Langsung saja kucium bibirnya dengan gemas, kulumat, kuhisap, kugigit dan baru kulepas setelah terasa sedikit membengkak dan liurnya menetes sampai ke dagu. Dia terengah kehabisan udara.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!" Kami sibuk berdebat sampai-sampai melupakan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah melebarkan paha dan menyerang daerah rawan Baekhyun dengan gerakan terukur itu.

"Akh! Chanyeooolll! Sakitt! Pelan sedikit, kumohon!" Tapi, tak peduli betapapun Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh perkiraan, Baekhyun akan tetap melolong setiap daerah sempit dan ketat itu dibobol. Aku sempat bergidik membayangkan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Dahinya berkerut dalam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat—ada sedikit rasa tidak tega sekaligus puas yang dengan anehnya merayapi otakku.

Sialnya, pemandangan dimana Chanyeol dan batang penis gemuknya yang perlahan mulai memasuki liang favoritku dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit seksi itu malah membuatku hilang kesabaran. Apalagi ketika dia sudah cukup siap untuk menerima Chanyeol di dalamnya—jeritannya berubah jadi desahan panjang penuh pemujaan yang membuat siapa saja semakin terangsang kalau mendengarnya. Aku cemburu. Aku juga ingin Baekhyun mendesah karena ulahku. Aku juga ingin membuat dia terhentak karena hujaman batang penisku di dalam tubuhnya—seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya sekarang.

"Aku juga mau masuk, hyung."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal karena ucapanku barusan membuat gerakan maju-mundur yang belum genap sepuluh kali ia lakukan jadi terhenti. Baekhyun mengerang gelisah waktu aku menepis tangannya, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan menidurkannya di atas tubuhku sendiri.

"A-apa kalian akan memasukkannya bersama-sama?" Dia mencicit ketakutan ketika merasakan penis kerasku mulai menyenggol-nyenggol lubang senggama licinnya yang sudah terisi penis Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman miring. Satu tanganku kupakai untuk menuntun penisku ke _hole_ -nya dan satu lagi kugunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya yang mulai meronta lemah. Meski sempat terusik, Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Baekhyun terperangkap di antara kami—penuh gairah, tetapi begitu lemah untuk bisa mengelak dari kami berdua para pemuja tubuh indahnya.

"Akh, Sehun! Pe-pelan sedikit…" Dia membaringkan kepala dengan pasrah di pundakku. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya dan tubuh ringkihnya mulai gemetaran ketika seperempat _batang_ ku susah payah menyeruak masuk. Aku tahu prosesnya memang menyakitkan—satu penis saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, apa lagi dua sekaligus. Terlebih lagi ukuran keduanya tidak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan. Aku tidak mau dan tidak mungkin bisa berhenti.

"Sehun, sakitt! Berhenti dulu, akhh!"

"Tahan ya, Sayang? Sebentar lagi pasti akan nikmat." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun seolah sedang membujuk lelaki itu agar tidak meringis kesakitan. Mana mungkin dia bisa tidak kesakitan? Tak peduli berapa kali kami menyetubuhinya dengan cara seperti ini, lubangnya tetap saja mengkerut sempit dan kami tetap saja sulit memasukkannya di awal-awal.

Aku menggeram ketika merasakan penisku berdesakan dengan penis Chanyeol di dalam tubuh Baekhyun—terasa hangat dan menjepitku dengan ketat padahal yang masuk belum ada setengahnya. Geli dan rasanya seperti disetrum, aku nyaris hilang akal. Chanyeol juga terlihat menikmati setiap gerakan yang terjadi di _hole_ hangat itu—terutama ketika dinding rektum Baekhyun berdenyut meremas milik kami seolah ingin menghisap lebih dalam lagi.

"Ta-tapi tadi malam kan sudah…" ujar Baekhyun sambil terisak lemah. Aku iba, tapi tidak berniat untuk mengalah sama sekali. Tubuhnya bergerak lemah seiring dengan lubangnya yang terkuak semakin lebar.

"Kan pagi ini belum…" rayuku sambil menjilati lehernya yang mulai berkeringat. Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif kembali memainkan selangkangan Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa lubangnya. Selagi Baekhyun sibuk meringis dan mendesah, perlahan-lahan aku mendorong penisku untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Proses itu membuat kami bertiga mengerang bersamaan, tapi jeritan Baekhyun terdengar paling keras memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Ka-kalian merobekku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada yang robek, Sayang. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bisakah aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Akhhh! Pelan-pelan, kumohon!"

Kurasa, tak perlu lagi dijabarkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kami bertiga mendesah, mengerang, menjerit—bersatu dalam indahnya seni bercinta yang diagung-agungkan banyak orang. Tubuh kami bergerak seirama di atas ranjang super besar yang untungnya cukup kuat untuk menahan ganasnya persetubuhan ini.

Bercinta itu bukan hanya tentang mencari kenikmatan pribadi, tetapi juga tentang bagaimana agar kenikmatan itu bisa ikut dirasakan oleh orang yang kita cintai. Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun. Aku dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk melakukannya sehati-hati mungkin. Meski nafsu sudah membutakan mata, kami masih punya sedikit kesadaran untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun tersakiti. Ketika dia mendorong penisnya masuk, aku yang gantian menarik milikku keluar sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa di dalam—begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain juga tak luput dari sasaran tangan-tangan jahil kami. Leher, dada, perut, paha, selangkangan—semuanya menjadi pelampiasan kenikmatan yang tak cukup disalurkan hanya dengan menggenjot _hole_ nya yang makin lama makin hangat.

Baekhyun menggila.

Tapi aku dan Chanyeol lebih gila karena desahannya yang seakan-akan menantang kami untuk berani berbuat lebih. Aku memberanikan diri menghujam penis lebih kuat. Cukup membanggakan, karena setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapat klimaksnya yang pertama. Dia menggelepar di atas tubuhku dan spermanya menyembur kencang mengenai perut Chanyeol.

"Ouchh… a-aku keluaarh…" Erangan erotisnya tak menghentikan kami untuk terus bergerak, bahkan sekedar memberinya jeda setelah klimaks yang membuat tubuh penuh peluhnya gemetaran. Kami tetap memompa rektumnya dan memberi rangsangan bertubi-tubi pada setiap _inchi_ tubuh mulusnya. Rupanya misi kami sama—ingin memanjakan Sang Malaikat Pagi dengan kepuasan seksual yang tak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan siapapun selain kami.

"Cantik sekali." Chanyeol memelankan gerakan, memandangi wajah penuh kepuasan milik Baekhyun dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibirnya penuh cinta. Aku dan Chanyeol diam-diam pernah berdiskusi sesama suami tentang saat-saat kapan saja Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Ketika dia orgasme berada dalam peringkat satu. Kami berdua setuju soal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," bisiknya sambil menghujam penisnya lambat-lambat.

"A-aku…hyaaahh!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek." Aku memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai—ikut-ikutan mengecupi pipi kenyal dan tengkuk mulusnya dari belakang. "Kau yang paling kucintai di semesta ini."

"Akhhh! Aku juga cinta kalian…Akkhhh—disitu! Tusuk terus disitu!"

Banyak orang yang mungkin sulit menerima situasi kami saat ini. Tak sedikit juga yang menganggap Baekhyun jalang. Percayalah, sebut dia jalang sekali lagi maka aku tak segan-segan akan merobek mulut besarmu itu! Dia bukan jalang dan kata itu sama sekali tidak pantas ditujukan untuk malaikat seindah dirinya.

Dia malaikat. Raganya memang manusia, tapi jiwanya malaikat. Meski tanpa sayap putih berkilauan melekat di punggungnya, Baekhyunku tetap malaikat.

Dia malaikat untukku, untuk Chanyeol, dan untuk—

" _Mommmyyyyyy_! _Moommmyyyyyy_!"

"Baekhee ya~ _mommy_ masih tidur. Ayo main dengan oppa saja."

" _Mommmyyyy_! _Mommyyyyyyyyy_!"

—anak-anak kami.

Seks pagi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Harusnya aku ingat kalau Baekhee selalu menangis dan mencari ibunya setiap bangun tidur. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tak tega mendengar putri kecilnya merengek di depan pintu kamar sedangkan di dalam sini dia sedang digarap oleh dua orang suami yang nafsunya sedang di ubun-ubun. Konsentrasinya langsung pecah begitu saja.

"Akhhh! Baek-Baekhee menangis! Su-sudah dulu, akhhh!"

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan berusaha menghentikan persetubuhan kami yang sedang panas-panasnya itu. Dia mendorong dada Chanyeol dan aku dengan sigap menahan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Tentu saja aku dan Chanyeol tidak rela kalau seks ini harus dihentikan. Ini belum apa-apa dan aku belum merasakan tanda-tanda bakal ejakulasi segera.

" _Mommyyyyy_!"

Tangan kecil Baekhee memukul-mukul pintu dibarengi tangisnya yang makin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tahu Haowen di luar sana juga sibuk menenangkan sang adik, meski tidak terlalu berhasil karena Baekhee masih saja memanggil ibunya.

"Baek—hee. Akh, hentikan dulu, _please_. Baekhee…"

Sayangnya, aku dan Chanyeol tak mau berhenti. Malah gerakan kami tambah tidak terkendali dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah lebih kencang. Apalagi ketika penis kami bergantian menumbuk prostatnya yang sudah tak karuan lagi bengkaknya—dia bakal mencapai klimaks keduanya segera.

" _Mommy_ masih tidur…" bujuk Haowen dengan sabar.

"Akkkkkhhhhh!"

"Itu… _Mommyyy_! _Mommmyyyy_! Baekhee mau _mommy_!" raung Baekhee frustrasi.

Tentu saja erangan Baekhyun yang lebih mirip seperti teriakan itu terdengar sampai ke luar. Ingatkan aku untuk mengganti pintu kamar kami dengan sesuatu yang lebih kedap suara nanti. Baekhee kembali memukul-mukul pintu berharap Baekhyun akan keluar dan menggendongnya seperti biasa. Tapi maafkan _daddy_ , Gadis Cilik. _Daddy_ tidak mau berhenti dulu sebelum ini semua selesai. Tolong biarkan _daddy_ egois hanya untuk pagi ini saja.

"Ssst, Baekhee tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Jangan menangis." Aku menyadari ada linangan airmata di pipi Baekhyun. Pundaknya juga naik turun menahan isakan dan desahan yang datang silih berganti—aku kasihan, tapi lagi-lagi kubilang aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Baekhee bu-tuh aku…oohh akkhhh!"

"Iya, sedikit lagi, ya?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan dia menggerakkan pinggul lebih cepat. Kuakui, geraman tertahan yang berasal dari rahang tegasnya itu membuat dia ribuan kali lebih jantan. Urat-urat yang menonjol di dahi dan lehernya seakan menunjukkan betapa kerasnya dia berusaha mencapai puncak. Oke, dia benar-benar tampan bahkan dalam perspektifku yang seorang _top_ sejati. Tidak salah memang kalau Baekhyun juga melabuhkan hati padanya. Astaga. Sempat-sempatnya aku memperhatikan Chanyeol padahal aku sendiri harus mencapai puncakku segera. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa mengimbangi gerakannya—mendorong penisku lebih cepat dan berkonsentrasi agar bisa klimaks secepat mungkin.

Harus cepat. Sebelum Baekhyun merajuk karena kami lebih mementingkan seks yang masih setengah jalan ketimbang Baekhee yang terus meraung memanggil-manggil dirinya. Dia pernah merajuk beberapa waktu yang lalu dan dampaknya tidak baik untuk kesehatanku dan Chanyeol. Kami tidak boleh menyentuhnya selama seminggu penuh—ugh, aku masih ingat betapa ngilu penisku dan bengkaknya skrotumku waktu itu. Seminggu tanpa sentuhan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Aku hampir—" bisikku sambil melumat telinganya yang memerah.

"Nghh—a-aku juga—Baekhee…Nghhh!"

Dinding rektum Baekhyun mengetat dan berkedut dengan cepat seiring dengan semburan spermanya untuk yang kedua kali. Cairannya tidak terlalu banyak, namun desahannya terdengar lebih melengking ketimbang yang pertama tadi.

Aku melenguh karena penisku terasa sesak sekali di lubangnya, berdempetan dengan penis Chanyeol yang makan tempat karena diameternya yang lebar itu. Sial, aku juga bisa merasakan batang milik pria itu ikut-ikutan berdenyut siap memuntahkan muatannya segera. Aku tak bisa bohong kalau semua itu terasa begitu sensual dan menakjubkan. Gesekan kulit kami membuatku nyaris berejakulasi—oh, mungkin sepuluh detik dari sekarang.

"Ughh! Ini terlalu ketat, Baekh!"

Chanyeol menggeram seperti seekor serigala buas ketika menyemburkan spermanya. Pinggulnya menghentak kuat-kuat seolah ingin membuang semua beban yang merongrong tubuhnya dari tadi. Cairannya begitu banyak, panas, membuat lubang sempit Baekhyun terasa semakin becek. Tentu saja kondisi yang seperti itu semakin mempermudah gerakanku menusuk tempat penuh kenikmatan itu.

"Ohhhh! Yeahhhh!"

"Akhhh!"

Hanya berselang sekian detik dari Chanyeol, akhirnya aku mendapatkan yang kumau. Puncak tertinggi dalam seni bercinta. Aku klimaks. Tubuhku bergetar sampai ke ujung-ujung jari kaki. Spermaku menyembur banyak sekali—mengguyur sisi-sisi terdalam liang subur milik Baekhyun yang sudah dua kali berhasil dihuni bayi itu.

Diam-diam aku berdoa semoga salah satu dari jutaan spermaku yang unggul bisa mengalahkan benih Chanyeol dan berhasil mendapat tempat di rahim Baekhyun—tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi janin yang sehat. Satu bayi lagi kupikir bukan masalah, bahkan lima sekalian juga tidak apa-apa. Namun itu hanya anganku saja karena Baekhyun masih rutin meminum pil kontrasepsinya sejak kelahiran Baekhee.

" _Mooommyyyyyy_!"

Aku masih terbuai oleh nikmatnya ejakulasi sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau seks kami telah usai. Chanyeol sudah mencabut miliknya dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan diri dariku. Nafasku masih memburu dan tenagaku seolah tersedot habis, jadi aku memilih untuk tetap berbaring di ranjang untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang terkapar tak berdaya di sebelahku. Biasanya kami tidak selemah ini, hanya satu ronde tapi rasanya lumayan melelahkan. Tapi mungkin juga karena tadi malam kami bertempur habis-habisan dan pagi ini kami tidak dalam kondisi maksimal.

"Kalian jahat! Kalian tega sekali pada Baekhee!" omel Baekhyun dengan suara parau. "Astaga, anakku!"

Dia sedikit terhuyung ketika turun dari ranjang dan menyambar apa saja yang bisa dipakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Aku sempat melirik bokong montoknya yang baru saja kami hajar tadi— _hole_ nya sedikit menganga dan sisa-sisa sperma terus mengalir bebas dari sana.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian bisa setega itu! Akh, bokongku perih sekali!"

Dia terus mengomel saat berjalan menuju pintu dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang. Aku tahu dia masih lemas dan capek , tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melangkah. Ketika pintunya dibuka, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah si Pengganggu Kecil, Park Baekhee. Wajahnya banjir airmata, rambutnya acak-acakan khas bocah baru bangun tidur dan tangan kirinya memegang botol susu yang isinya kosong. Dia mendongak menatap Baekhyun dan menghambur memeluk kakinya secepat kilat.

" _Mommyy_ ~"

"Iya, Baekhee sayang. _Mommy_ disini."

Di sebelahnya, Haowen berdiri dengan canggung dan wajah penuh penyesalan. Aku tidak tahu apakah putra kesayanganku itu sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kamar orangtuanya atau tidak—yang jelas, dia langsung tertunduk begitu melihat kedua ayahnya sedang berbaring di ranjang tanpa pakaian sehelaipun.

"Tutupi tubuhmu itu, Sehun! Haowen bisa melihatnya!" ujar Chanyeol gusar. Aku terkekeh seperti orang sinting saat menarik selimut itu menutupi badanku. Rasanya aku sudah berubah gila hanya karena sebuah klimaks yang hebat dari Baekhyun.

" _Mommy_ —gen-dong Baekhee…"

Aku yakin saat mengenalkan Baekhee pada kalian untuk pertama kalinya dia masih berusia tiga belas bulan. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat—dia hampir dua tahun sekarang. Meski belum bisa bicara dengan lancar, Baekhee sudah pintar mengkomunikasikan apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang tidak. Diantara kosakata yang sudah ia mengerti, _mau mommy_ dan _gendong Baekhee_ adalah yang paling sering ia ucapkan. Dulu dia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi sekarang, bocah cantik itu seakan tak bisa ditinggal ibunya sebentar saja. Menempeli Baekhyun adalah hobi baru Baekhee—terkadang hal itu membuat aku dan Chanyeol sulit untuk mengajak Baekhyun bermesraan. Masih untung dia mau tidur di kamar terpisah setelah diiming-imingi banyak hal—bakal dibelikan mainan apa saja yang ia mau, boleh ikut ke sekolah Haowen dan masuk ke dalam kelas bersama sang kakak, boleh memelihara kupu-kupu dan banyak lagi.

"Ugh, Sayang. Sini _mommy_ gendong." Baekhyun membungkuk untuk meraih tubuh Baekhee yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar ke arahnya. Saat dia melakukannya, aku sempat mendengar dia merintih kesakitan.

"Eh? Apa menurutmu barusan kita melakukannya terlalu kasar?" bisikku pada Chanyeol yang juga memandangi Baekhyun sejak tadi. Dia mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Sejujurnya bukan itu yang kucemaskan sekarang."

Baekhee sudah bertengger dalam dekapan Baekhyun dengan nyaman layaknya bayi koala, sempat melirik ke dalam kamar dengan mata bulatnya yang berkilau cantik itu. Aku merasa bersalah ketika mendengar dia masih terisak dan ada genangan airmata di pelupuknya. Dia yang seperti itu malah membuatku yakin dirinya dengan Baekhyun tak ada bedanya sedikitpun.

Baekhyun melirik botol susu kosong yang dipegang Baekhee erat-erat, "Anak _mommy_ haus ternyata. Mau _mommy_ buatkan susu? Sudahlah, Anak Cantik tidak boleh menangis." Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhee dengan lembut sambil mengecupi rambutnya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Putri kecil kami itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil dan tak lagi memperdulikan apapun selain pelukan ibunya yang hangat.

"Haowen juga lapar, _son_? Ayo ikut _mommy_ —pagi ini biar _mommy_ yang buatkan sarapan."

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus kepala Haowen sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah kami yang belum beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjang.

"Kalian—"

Matanya berkilat dan rasanya bagai _dejavu_. "Tidak ada seks selama dua minggu! Camkan itu!"

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras seiring dengan Chanyeol yang berteriak frustrasi sambil membenamkan wajahnya pakai bantal.

* * *

Maybe TBC Maybe Not. Hahaha.

* * *

Hi, apa kabar semua? Gak terasa udah hampir 4 bulan aku di sini, aku sehat2 aja kok, kuharap kalian juga. Tadinya aku mau berhenti nulis, alasannya karna aku sibuk kuliah, hampir gak ada waktu buat nulis, terus semua draft ff yang uda aku tulis berbulan2 lalu termasuk Lifemate dan kawan2 tinggal di laptop yang lama di Indonesia & laptop kesayanganku itu udah menghembuskan nafas terakhir karena udah terlalu old, terus aku uda gapernah buka ffn & otomatis lupa jalan cerita yang udah kutulis itu kayak apa-such a drama emang. Awalnya kesel doang sih karna capek2 nulis eh sia2. Tapi karena disini tuh banyak tantangan: jalan sikit eh ada scene boyxboy live di depan mata, pas belanja trus antri bayar, eh disuguhi cipokan uke & seme yang postur badannya tuh persis CB banget. Kebayang gak sih, seorang fujo abadi yang jomblo dan di otaknya cuma ada CB & yaoi kayak aku dipertontonkan adegan semacam itu? Aku blingsatan, adek2. Jiwa keyaoianku terpelintir! Apalagi pas mereka abis muah muah langsung noleh ke aku, sambil cengengesan seolah tau aku itu fujo kelas kakap. Aku tercyduck. Intinya, disini tantangannya berat karena lgbt udah biasa trus same-sex marriage juga udah legal. Dan disini nyari ide ff tuh sangat gampang. Berseliweran. Mungkin karna didukung kotanya yang cantik, suasana winternya yang kek di film2, sayangnya aku gak ada waktu buat nulis. Andai aja tiap ngayal di layar laptop tulisannya tiba-tiba udah terketik rapi...

Jadi, mohon maaf buat yang kali aja masih nungguin lanjutan ffku yang lain. Aku berusaha kok. Aku nulis lagi dari awal, berusaha nginget2 jalan ceritanya, walo sebenarnya aku uda gak pede mau publish apapun. Aku uda nulis ulang Lifemate tapi baru 7k dan itupun belum sampe intinya. Heol. Beri aku waktu, oke? Untuk sementara, cuma inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan. Trus, buat yang gak suka ada HunBaek, silahkan gausah dibaca aja. Please. I already warned you. Dan ini gak bakalan POV Sehun semua kok, ganti2an, itupun kalo aku sempat nulis, aku gak janji.

Ok. Bye. Happy New Year. See ya.


End file.
